In the past year, the study has completed the classification of all exposed subjects into categories that define the adverse effects that they have experienced. Subjects can now be analyzed based on the categories of classic fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS) or fetal alcohol spectrum disorder or alcohol related neurological defects. This will make it possible to link outcomes in exposed children to data on alcohol exposure collected during their prenatal life. It will also enable us to look at the value of analytes measured during pregnancy to predict fetal outcome. Data are being analyzed to see how prenatal exposure to large amounts of alcohol affects the risk of congenital defects of the eyes.